Sword Play
by StarCrossdSparrow
Summary: Will teaches Elizabeth to sword fight... and then, they explore uncharted territories and beyond. LizWill
1. A Libidinous Lesson

_I don't own anything _Pirates _related. Sigh_

_And this story really just exists in the nether reaches of my own warped mind..._

**XxXxXxX**

"No, no, Elizabeth, that's not quite right," Will said, exasperation creeping into his voice. I dropped the sword to my side and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Will! I just can't seem to get it. Show me again?" I held the sword handle out to him.

"Don't apologize, darling, it's not easy," he smiled wanly at me and proceeded to thrust and parry and make the sword in his hand sweep graceful arcs through the air.

It was three weeks before our wedding. With all the stress of planning the event, which was getting more and more huge by the day as my father insisted upon inviting an increasingly large number of his friends from England, Will finally consented to take me out to try to teach me to sword fight relax us both. I could tell he didn't want to. He seemed to have this funny idea, much like my father, that it wasn't a skill that a lady needed to possess. But, I wore him down, reminding him of the threat that pirates continued to pose to our home.

That is how we came to the wide, empty beach a short ride from Port-Royal. We were unaccompanied, at last, and the day was beautiful and sunny. We packed a small picnic and intended to spend the day.

However, the little lesson wasn't succeeding in relaxing either of us. While Will would never be short with me, and I don't think he could have yelled at me if someone put a pistol to his head and ordered him to, there were lines around his mouth and a muscle in his jaw was working fiercely. I had to suppress a giggle as he fought the air in front of me.

He turned and smiled handsomely at me, "What are you smiling at?"

I covered my mouth with my hand and bent my head, but he closed the distance in three short steps. He lifted my chin and asked again. I bit my lip and shook my head, so he ducked down and kissed me.

I melted in his arms. We hadn't been kissing for very long, but we were practically experts for all the time we spent practicing. He back away and put the sword in my hand. "Again," he announced, his eyes dancing with mischief, "You'll never learn if you don't practice."

I was reluctant to part from him. I turned and placed my back against his chest and put his arms on mine, "Show me again?" Standing as we were, my lithe body fit neatly against his leanly muscled one. I felt every line and angle of him through my thin cotton dress. And I knew he could feel me as well. I smiled.

He cleared his throat. "Delighted," he replied, his voice sounding hoarse.

He directed my arms with his and whereever he stepped, I mimicked. Soon, I wasn't paying attention to the sword in my hand.

"Miss Swann, you're not being a very good pupil," Will said. He'd bent low to murmur in my ear. His proximity to my bare throat and his low growl made me shiver with delight. I dropped the sword and reached up behind me to pull his head down further. He took the hint and kissed the side of my neck. He had the barest stubble on his chin and it grated my soft skin, making for a lovely sensation. He wrapped his powerful arms around me and held me close to him as he kissed a little further north, just below my ear.

Finally, he let me go and turned me back to face him, "Elizabeth, I - " he began, searching my eyes with his own.

I put my finger to his lips to silence him. I took both of his hands in my own and we walked to the blanket we'd arranged on the ground. We sunk to our knees, still facing one another. My heart raced and Will's eye widened with understanding. I'd been privately hoping for this, well, probably forever. And, with the wedding so close, it wasn't exactly like we were doing anything wrong. Will leaned forward and kissed me, effectively cutting off any doubts I might have had.

His kiss was gentle, but forceful. I caught his face in my hands and kissed him so passionately, it was like I'd never done it before. I explored his lips with mine, biting and sucking them until I heard him groan. I pulled back and studied his expression.

He no longer looked uncertain. His brown eyes were dark and full of hunger. He grinned at me, as confident as I'd ever seen him.

I reached to him and unbuttoned the first button of his grey waistcoat. He just watched my hands on the buttons. Soon, I had removed the item and had begun on his white linen shirt. The cloth was soft under my fingers. Once I'd divested him of that garment, I ran my hands over his bare chest. It was beautiful and smooth. There was a small burn on his right shoulder, I assume from his work as a blacksmith. I leaned forward on my knees and kissed the mark. He made a low sound in his throat and ran his hands over my arms.

As I kissed his neck, he tentatively worked the buttons on the back of my dress. Having little luck, I sat back and unfastened them myself. I smiled ruefully at him, "You'll have to practice that."

He smiled at me, "Indeed."

I pulled my dress down, to reveal my thin white chemise. Will gasped. "Mr. Turner, are you blushing?" I asked as I stood and stepped out of my dress and shoes. The shift clung to my long legs and Will could only gape at me and I settled back onto the blanket in front of him. "I do believe it's your turn, Will." I teased.

He grinned and stood. I'd never seen a man without his britches, and for all of my teasing, I was rather nervous. I had no idea what to expect. But I watched as he removed his stockings and shoes and unbuttoned his grey breeches. He stood before my, completely naked. I shivered, as the sight was glorious. Better than I'd even imagined.

He knelt back onto the blanket, his cheeks rosy from the sun and, I'm sure, lust. I leaned forward and kissed him again, exploring his well-made body with my hands. My ministrations must have emboldened him, because he finally reached down and separated me from my thin chemise. I was naked at last.

He reached down and caressed me, gently at first, and with increasing vigor. I threw my head back as his bent to lick and nibble at my breast. Finally, I pulled him away from me and held his face in my hands. "Will, I can't wait any longer," I panted. He grinned and I laid back against the woolen blanket.

He knelt between my legs and my breath caught as his manhood touched my belly. He bent down, his dark eyes clouded, "Elizabeth, I'll try not to hurt you." I nodded up at him, trusting him completely. He kissed my softly and said, "I love you." I gulped and nodded once more.

Finally, I felt him at my entrance. I widened my legs to accommodate him and he pushed into me. I felt like I was going to split open, but the pain was soon overcome with desire burning through my lower belly. I smiled up at him and he grinned, obviously relieved that I hadn't pushed him away.

He bent down and kissed and nibbled at my throat, slowly increasing his tempo. I held him fast and soon, had wrapped my legs around his middle and was matching each thrust. Just when I thought I wouldn't be able to take it any longer, the world burst and crashed around me. I arched up to him and shook and trembled, moaning his name over and over. I felt resplendent in his arms. And, soon after, he stiffened against me and then relaxed, letting his forehead rest against my chest.

We parted, reluctantly, and clung to one another for a while, reveling in the sunshine on our bare skin and the sweet sensation of our bodies touching. I was about to open my mouth to tell Will how happy I was, when a shadow fell over us.

The shadow also came with a voice, "Congratulations, kids. That was quite a little show. And, Will, I'm glad to see you're not a eunuch."

I covered myself as best I could with a blanket and sat up. Leaning casually on the sword I'd dropped earlier stood Jack Sparrow. He grinned at me. "Hello Lizzy, dear William," was all he said.

**XxXxXxX**

To Be Continued?


	2. A Piratical Plea

_I disclaim. I own nothing, yet..._

_And a hearty thanks and a round of grog to my reviewers!_

**XxXxXxX**

I pulled the blanket clear to my chin and backed up into Will. "You... you... you..." I began, my voice so tense, I could barely force the word out.

"Pirate, love. I believe that's the word you're looking for," he grinned lasciviously and approached us.

"Really, Sparrow, this isn't the ideal moment for conversation," Will added dryly from above me. From the way we were so uncomfortably positioned, I knew he was on his knees and I and my blanket were the only thing that kept Jack from seeing his naughtier bits. Once more, that is.

"Right, well, I have a need of your expertise, William, as it were," he continued, the vile grin still in place. "I'd love to chat it over as soon as you're rather more clothed. Unless, you prefer to consultate in the nude."

"Consultate?" I spat. "Did you just make that up?"

"My grammar is what you're worried about, Miss Swann?" He turned away as I sputtered for an answer, but, alas, I was speechless. "I'll just give you kids a moment, then, eh?"

Will and I pulled our clothes back on. I could feel the bright spots of color on my cheeks. Whether from rage or embarrassment, I couldn't have chosen. My blood fairly roiled with each emotion mixed with just a touch of hatred for filthy pirates. Will laid a calming had on my shoulder, "It'll be all right, my love. You know Jack -" he started.

"Yes, and he is a lewd, lascivious letch and I despise him," I cut him off, vehement.

"That's a lot of Ls, love. Add in lawless, licentious, and a libertine, and I'm pretty sure you've got me well-pegged," the Captain tossed over his shoulder. He paused and I practically felt his ingratiating grin slide over his features, "Unless, of course, you'd like to try a different, less verbal sort of pegging."

Will strode to him and whirled him around, "You'll not speak to her that way! She's my fiancée, as well as a fine lady. Apologize," he demanded.

"Sorry, Lizzie, which, incidentally is another of my favorite L words, the little display has gotten me all in a fit, eh?"

"Exactly how much did you see?" Will asked, looking about as ready to strike as I'd ever seen him.

Sparrow waved his hand, nonchalantly, "Not enough to keep me going for more than a few tugs." The fiend at least had the good sense to dodge Will's fist. "Calm down, young William. I'm only joking. I only saw enough to make me understand why the lass would choose you over me, savvy."

Will actually smiled. I threw my hands up and stalked toward them. "Flattery has apparently won you Will's heart, but mine is not so easily bought, _savvy_?" I mocked.

"Yes, yes. Virtue, honor, and all that rot. You two should know me by now. I joke because I care, eh?" He continued, continuing to stroll about the beach before us as though intoxicated. I rolled my eyes at him. "Ah, Miss Elizabeth, I see you're ready to hear me out then."

"Let's have it, Jack. What scheme is it now for which I have to turn you down, once more." Will asked, folding his arms over his chest. My heart skipped a beat with the memory of those arms wrapped around me. Jack's voice interrupted my little reverie.

"I just need a little bit of help, Will. You're a gifted swordsman and I have a need for you to teach one of my crew."

"Out with it, Jack. Nothing is ever that easy," I put in.

He clasped his hands together and made a little bow of obeisance. "Well, I've taken a young lady into my care and I desperately need for her to learn to defend herself, as she's apparently signed on for the long haul."

"What sort of young lady, Jack? Another woman for your growing collection? Or is she a whore in need of a steady pay?" Will spat back.

Jack flinched, but to his credit, did not lash out, "She's, er, my daughter, mate."

My mouth fell open. The great Captain Jack Sparrow is a father? Well, it should have come as no surprise, considering all the epithets that followed his name and preceded his arrival in any port.

He shrugged and grinned, "Yes, well apparently her mother died and well, being the honorable man that I am, I took her on."

"How old is she?" I asked, deciding to leap over the questionable use of the word "honorable."

He looked down at the ground and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'd say somewhere about your age, Miss Swann."

"Oh Lord, Jack! Did you ever have the ability to keep it in your breeches?" Will asked, rolling his eyes.

Jack grinned at us again, "Not I, my friend. I was born into charm and good looks, it weren't long before I found myself a steady following of lovers."

"You disgust me, Sparrow. Where is the poor creature that has to call you sire?" I asked, half expecting her to be hidden in some outcropping of rock. Jack was just the type to bring her a little surprise, not to mention a bargaining chip.

"She's at your house, Elizabeth. Waiting really nicely on the broad front porch of that lovely mansion of yours."

Will practically exploded, "For love of all that's holy, Jack. Have you no shame?" Jack opened his mouth and Will held up a staying hand, "No, don't answer that. How are we going to explain this to the Governor?"

"So you'll take her and look after her for a few weeks until I can make port again?" Jack asked, approaching Will and I once more.

"We didn't say that!" I answered.

Jack winked and tossed William the sword I'd been learning with. "But, you didn't say you wouldn't." He strode down the beach as we watched him, slack-jawed. He hopped into a concealed longboat and began to row. "I owe you two, really! I'll be back in a few weeks. A month... or two at most," he called back over the crash of the water on the shore.

Will finally turned to look at me, "Why do we listen to him?"

I threw my hands up, "Why does he continue to crop up like the plague every time we start to have some good in our lives?"

He held my wrists and kissed me sweetly. "Well, I guess we'd better go meet the unfortunate young lady."

**XxXxXxX**

Okay, my lovely reviewers, I was asked to continue along with my tale when I thought the story was sort of a cut and dry bit of fluff. If you like the direction I've chosen to take it, perhaps you could drop me a review?


	3. A Contrary Charge

_Alas, I still don't own anyone... well, except I fear I must take responsibility for Rachel._

_Thanks for all the reviews and a round of cider to all of those who cannot abide rum, eh?_

**XxXxXxX**

We rode up to my home and spotted our charge immediately. She was sitting on the wide stairs leading to my front porch, idly pulling the petals from a pink mussenda shrub next to the railing.

She had long dark hair, pushed back to reveal a narrow, dirty face. Her features were not especially striking, but her defined cheekbones definitely brought Jack to mind. She was wearing a lilac gown with a gold brocade underskirt that looked as though, at one time, it had been quite beautiful. It was now splattered with the muck that make up Port-Royal's streets. Her small brocade mules sported similar spots and stains.

There was a large trunk behind her, close to the door. The girl had a small valise tucked behind her legs, as well as a sun bonnet. She looked rather pathetic sitting there with her luggage and I felt a pang of sorrow for her. After all, I knew what it was like to lose a mother.

Will and I exchanged a look and dismounted at the same time. He moved to lead the horses to the stable around the back and I stayed him with a touch of my hand on his arm. "Let's introduce ourselves first, shall we?"

"Of course, your right," he agreed and we made for the lonely figure, "I don't know what has me so distracted."

I smiled at him, "I do hope it's me, darling."

He gave me a broad smile that told me all I needed to know. _Oh, how can I manage to get us alone once more?_ I wondered. I blushed and Will's smile grew even broader.

As we approached the wide staircase, the girl took notice of us. "Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, I expect?" she asked, a little brusquely.

I dipped a slight curtsy, more of habit than anything else, and Will bowed his head.

She folded her arms across her chest and looked me up and down, "Sparrow said you were a lady of breeding," I opened my mouth to answer her, but she cut me off. "But, _you're_ dressed like a maid. And _you_," she turned an appraising eye on my fiancé, "well, now, my father didn't do you justice at all."

"Now, wait a minute," I began, but once again, the girl cut me off and pressed ahead.

"Spare me. I'll need someone to carry my trunk, Miss Swann," she said, her tone mocking. She turned toward the house. I felt my skin burn and I made for her. But, Will grasped me around the waist and pulled me to him.

"Stay here, Elizabeth. There's no use in going after her, until we've had a moment to calm down," he said, his voice level.

"Who does she think she is? I really think perhaps she can find a better home, elsewhere. Say, tied fast to a ship and sent to the Locker?" I spat, my own voice trembling with rage. "And besides, she seems to like you," I finished with a pout.

He pulled me close and circled my waist with his strong arms, and once more, blissful memories flooded my mind. And, once more, my little paradise was shattered by another Sparrow's voice. This time, it was a shout.

I broke free of Will and took the steps to my porch two at a time as Jack's daughter raged inside. Will tied the horses to a post on my lawn and followed me.

Inside my home, I saw the hellion in a standoff against my father's valet, Henry. The man placed himself between her and the grand staircase in the wide foyer. He looked rather frightened for a man of nearly six feet in the face of a young woman standing at only five. If I hadn't already felt the sting of her tongue, I might have laughed at the poor man.

I grabbed her by the upper arm and hauled her back onto the porch. She clawed and scraped at my hand, but I held firm. After all, I had faced down fearsome pirates. I could certainly handle this beastly young woman. Will was just stepping onto the porch and the girl launched herself into his arms, sobbing wildly against his shoulder. He just stared, helpless, at me over her shoulder.

"Oh, stop it," I demanded, turning her to face me, "Just was seems to be wrong with you?" I asked when I encountered her tear-stained face.

She pointed to the open door, "That man," she said with a quaver, "He called me a whore and told me to leave."

"Well, what do you expect, barging into someone else's home uninvited?" Will asked, softly, distancing himself from her and joining me at my side.

"Why do both hate me?" She keened, despairingly.

Will and I exchanged another look. His eyes were wide and slightly confused, while mine were full of the barbs I wanted to toss at this little beast. "Are you being completely serious?" I asked, exasperated.

A that moment, both Henry and my father joined us on the veranda.

"Elizabeth, darling, what appears to be the fuss," Governor Swann asked me, pointedly. The dark-haired girl turned to look at my elegantly dressed father, her eyes wide. She smiled politely and took a step toward Will and I.

"Oh, well, there seems to be a little misunderstanding," I began, glancing at Will. As much as I wanted to toss this young woman out onto her ear, I knew it would be unfair to the citizens of Port-Royal to unleash her on them. And, I reminded myself resignedly, even to Jack who'd helped us a fair number of times.

Will cleared his throat and clasped Jack's daughter by her upper arm, none-too-kindly. "Sir, I must apologize. She's my cousin from London. She was, er, misappropriated, I suppose."

"Misappropriated?" my father asked, his eyebrows raised.

I stepped in, picking up the threads Will had begun, "Yes, she was mistakenly brought here rather than to Will's because of the postmark on the wedding invitation." I smiled at my father and he just nodded.

"Well, then, we'll see to her comfort then," he offered, resigned.

"Oh no, sir," the little beast piped up, "I do not wish to impose. I'll go to my dear cousin's, of course." She smiled sweetly up at my father, who returned in kind. She then bowed obeisantly to Henry. "My humblest apologies, sir, for my behavior. I must say, I was frightened."

Henry stepped forward and made an equally humble bow, "Of course, miss, it is I who should apologize then." He bowed to my father and reentered the house.

My father cleared his throat, "Well, now that everything is in order, Elizabeth and I have some wedding business to attend to. It was nice to meet you, Miss..." he trailed off, realizing that introductions had not been made. Indeed, none of us even knew the girl's name.

"Rachel Sparrow, sir," she answered, dipping into a low curtsy.

My father's eyes bulged, "Did you say Sparrow?"

I stepped in, quickly, "S-P-A-R-E-A-U," I spelled, "Her father was French," I added, conspiratorially, hoping my father's distaste for the nation would prevent him from continuing. I pinched Rachel, hoping to keep her from correcting me.

"Ow!" she squawked.

I smiled down at her. "I believe it's pronounced '_oui_', dear," I told her, dryly.

Governor Swann nodded, knowingly. "I see, well, it's been a pleasure Miss Spareau. Elizabeth?" he asked, offering his arm.

I bent my head to Will and heard my father clear his throat. I raised up on my toes and planted a quick kiss on his lips despite the audience. He smiled at me as I took my father's arm. "Tomorrow?" I mouthed to my fiancé. He smiled and nodded as I set off with the Governor.

"Really, Elizabeth, I must insist on a bit more propriety in public," my father urged once we'd entered the garden behind our home. After a short pause, he continued, "And definitely in private, for that matter," he added a little sardonically.

I colored, but I ducked my head so that he would not see me blush. When I trusted myself to answer, I reminded him, "Father, you were once in love with Mother. You must remember what it was like?"

He smiled at some memory, his stern countenance brightening and softening. Then he chided me, but without malice, "But, we were never so impertinent."

"Of course, Father," I replied, holding his arm a little more tightly. We were soon ensconced in making a few last minute decisions regarding the menu, which was certainly my favorite part of the impending event. I only had time for idle thoughts of Will and the problem of Rachel Sparrow.


	4. A Close Call

_Nope, don't own a thing._

_Thanks for the continued reviews... they're so heartening!_

**XxXxXxX**

The next morning, I found myself in the stable, tending to my bay Connemara pony, Allegro. His name was all that remained of my brief fascination with the piano. But, I'd never lost interest in riding him.

My father had gone out for the day, having a need to visit with Commodore Gillette about James Norrington's plans for an upcoming attack rumored to be afoot coming out of Nassau. Of course, he hadn't told me that, but I made it my business to know what was going on.

Will had promised to come by, but the sun was already high in the sky before I saw his shadow fall across the entrance to the stable. I turned to find him accompanied by Rachel.

When he approached me, I saw the dark slashes under his eyes, indicating that he hadn't gotten much sleep. Rachel, on the other hand, looked worlds better than she had the day prior. Her dark hair was pulled into an elaborate knot and she wore a fuchsia dress with a lace underskirt and snug bodice. I had to make concerted effort not to smooth my own plain gown and tousled brown locks.

He took my hand and brushed his lips against it, even though I was quite dirty and smelled of my horse. He smiled at me, albeit wearily.

"Hard night?" I asked, simply.

He missed the hint of jealousy in my voice, or at least, choose to ignore it and rolled his eyes. "She's a devil, this one." He moved to say more, but Rachel chose that moment to insinuate herself between us. _She's _THE _Devil_ _is more like it_, I thought. But I smiled brightly, determined not to let her see how she bothered me.

"Good day, Miss Sparrow. Did you find Will's apartment behind the forge to your liking?" I asked, sweetly. I'd seen the rooms he inherited from Mr. Brown after the smith's unfortunate anvil-related accident the previous year. The rooms were small, but tidy.

"They were serviceable. But the company was infinitely worthwhile," she grinned at Will. I clamped my teeth together and tossed a look at Will, who rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Oh really? I'd love to hear more. Perhaps you'd like to take a horseback ride with Will and I?" I offered, taking her arm and leading her to a dun mare, Ambition. She was a retired jumper, an easily manageable horse for anyone inexperienced. Of course, my father's Lippizan, Tristan, chose that moment to nicker at me. He stood about a half a hand taller than my pony, but had twice the girth. He was a young horse, sent as a gift from Lord Chancellor of England, as a reward for turning Cutler Beckett over to his officers. Tristan was high spirited, and though he was friendly and intelligent, he was not yet fit for riding.

"Oh, I'd love to. I'll take this one!" She pronounced, moving towards the grey steed.

Will put himself between the horse's stall and Rachel. "Not that one. He's not quite ready. How about this lovely mare?" He gestured toward Ambition.

"Oh, come on Will! I've been around horses before. I can handle him," she made to step past him but he stayed her by placing his hands on her bare shoulders. I shot of jealousy shot through me.

"How about we skip the ride today? You are going to sea, after all. Your father requested that Will teach you swordsmanship, right Will," I asked, pointedly.

I'm sure that time, the jealousy in my voice was unmistakable and he took his hands from her skin as though she'd burned him. "Right," he answered. He busied himself appropriating a sword for Rachel. "We can practice right here in the corridor." He placed a light, balanced sword in her right hand, "Does it feel manageable to you?"

She tested it's weight and smiled up at him, "Yes. It's fine."

Will then proceeded to take the sword from her hand and give it to me. "Love, do you remember the lesson I gave you yesterday."

I colored. I remembered more than one, but simply nodded.

"Okay, what are the six most likely places an opponent can strike?" he asked.

I counted them on my fingers as I answered, "The top of your head, your shoulders, your throat, behind your legs, your wrists, or your stomach." I smiled, pleased with myself. He reciprocated and Rachel pulled a face behind his back.

When he turned to her, she replaced her sneer with a sweet smile. "Have you got that? The most important thing about sword fighting is your ability to defend yourself,"Will asked.

She nodded, once more. He turned back to me and lifted his own sword from the scabbard at his side. "Now, Elizabeth, please show me all the defensive maneuvers you can remember."

I'd done quite well at these. So, I displayed each as he gestured slowly with his sword. First above my head to his vertical strike. Next, perpendicular to the ground and between my shoulders to his horizontal strike. And, last, a downward swing to his forward thrust. He rewarded me with another broad smile that lit his eyes and chased the shadows away. I fairly beamed at him.

He turned back to the sullen Rachel. She'd obviously expected my to do poorly. He took the sword from my hands and gave it to her. "Can you repeat what you just saw?"

She smiled at him, cheekily. "Of course."

He raised his sword straight in front of him with both hands on the hilt. She mimicked him. "No, you should protect your head by holding the sword above your head and parallel to the ground. Here," he turned back to me and placed his sword in my hands and moved behind her to guide her movements. Putting a sword in my hands while he had his on her was probably not a wise move, but I was determined to be good.

I repeated what Will had just done,struggling only slightly for his sword as a great deal heavier. He stood behind Rachel and moved her arms.

For each attack I put up, Will showed her the appropriate parry. Finally, I made to thrust the sword at her stomach. Rather than follow Will's instruction, she mimicked me and thrust toward me. I leapt to the left, narrowly missing her strike. I landed hard against my pony's stable door. I remained standing, but pain rocked through my shoulder. Will snatched Rachel's sword from her hands and hurried to my side.

"Are you all right? Elizabeth, are you hurt?" Will asked, frantically running his hands over my bodice. Finding no tears in the cotton of my dress, he moved to my shoulder.

"I'm fine. My shoulder hurts some, but I've survived worse," I answered. I knew it hadn't been dislocated, but I knew a dark bruise would bloom there. He kissed my forehead roughly before turning on Rachel.

"What were you thinking?"

She shrugged and replied with no conviction, "I'm sorry Will, Miss Swann. I thought what I was doing was right."

He pulled her out the stable door and I watched as he put a long stick in her hand. He spoke some harsh sounding words and came back to me.

"She's going to practice with that so she can't hurt anyone," he growled. "Are you really okay?" he asked, his quiet voice full of concern.

I smiled, "Yes, I'm really okay."

He grinned at me and pulled me close. He leaned back against the door of an empty stable. I out my right leg between both of his, effectively pinning him. "So, what happened last night?"

His grin faded a little as he related the events of the previous evening. "After I got her home and fed her, I put her in my room in the back of the forge and bedded down on the cot I'd slept in as an apprentice in Dolly's pen."

I touched his jawline and smiled at him, "Oh, I feel so badly that you had to sleep with the donkey. She could have just stayed here."

He grinned at me, "You should feel worse for the donkey, she was just as uncomfortable." I laughed. He continued, "That's not the worst of it, though. She kept me up half the night, asking for things."

"What things?"

"Some water, another blanket, the list goes on. I don't think she wanted any of it. She just wanted to keep me awake," he rolled his eyes.

"And, of course, since you're a gentleman, you hadn't the heart to say no," I smiled up at him, and wrapped my fingers in his waistcoat. I bent my face up to kiss him and he obliged. I pressed against him, longing to have him beneath me. Providence smiled on me and the stable door fell open and we landed in a tangled heap on the fresh hay in the stall.

I sat up and studied him, "Oh, Will, are you okay?"

He smiled, "I've never been better."

I giggled we crawled backward so that we were fully hidden inside the big stall. I bent down to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me as close as we could be while still clothed. We'd only kissed for a brief moment when he pushed me gently away. "I don't think we should. I mean, we're so close to your home and anyone could come in -"

I cut him off with another kiss and insinuated my leg between his. I felt him moan deeply in his throat and I knew I'd have no more arguments. But, as usual, we were interrupted.

"Will? Where are you? I think I've got it! Come and see!" Rachel called, her voice coming ever closer. I crawled backwards and we stood. I brushed hay from his clothes and mine and we went back out into the corridor.

"Oh, there you are. Come and watch," she purred, reaching for Will's arm. He held himself away from her and we followed. I grinned at her frown.

We spent the rest of the afternoon dodging Rachel's wild blows and trying to find moments away from her. As supper approached, I heard my father's carriage pull up to the front of the house.

Will was about to take his leave, when James Norrington rounded the house, leading a white Andalusian toward the stable. He spotted us immediately and held up a hand to indicate that we should wait. A stable boy rushed out to take the mighty horse into the stable, leaving Norrington to walk towards us.

"Miss Swann, Mister Turner," he said, nodding at us each in turn and finally settling his gaze on Rachel, "And you must be Miss Sparrow?" he asked, giving the dark haired girl a sharp eye.

Norrington looked a sight better than last I'd seen him, running off with a treasure chest in order to "save" the rest of us. However, much had befallen him since then. He wore the common red of a military man at his lowest rank, but at least he didn't smell of pigs and rum.

Rachel curtsied and smiled warmly a the tall man. It seems that men of all shapes and sizes, unless they were servants, brought out her best side. I rolled my eyes. She looked at Will for introductions, but I spoke first.

"Mister Norrington, how do you do? Are you to join my father for supper?"

He nodded, "Yes, it seems that the Governor and I have come to an impasse and have further things to discuss. And I'm glad I came, for when Governor Swann told me of Mister Turner's out-of-town cousin, I had a sneaking suspicion that he'd been lied to."

I looked innocently at Will and then back at him, "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"I simply mean, Miss Swann, that this girl must be related to our mutual acquaintance and the cause of my perpetual ire, Captain Jack Sparrow," Norrington proclaimed. And with one last cursory glance in her direction, he looked back to me. "Am I right?" I hesitated just a moment too long, and he smiled, "Well, what shall I tell the Governor? That his own sweet daughter is squiring the offspring of an infamous and wanted criminal about town? Or shall we make a deal?"

Will stepped up then, his hand on his sword, "Are you thinking of blackmailing us, Norrington?"

"No, Mister Turner, I'm thinking of blackmailing my former fiancée," he stated simply, staring boldly into my eyes.

"For what? And you've not proof that she's Jack's daughter," I spat.

Norrington's eyebrows shot up and I realized I'd only served to further confirm his suspicion. "His daughter? She must be twenty at least! Has that man ever behaved normally?" he asked, incredulous.

Will snorted, "I asked the same thing."

Rachel stamped her foot, "Must we all stand around and talk about me as though I'm not here? Yes, I'm Jack Sparrow's daughter. That doesn't mean _I _am a criminal, does it?"

It was my turn to snort. She'd nearly murdered me in the stable. And she was bordering on criminally insane.

Norrington turned his attention back to me, "So, what shall I tell your father?"

"What do you want from me?" I demanded.

"See to it that I get promoted to First Lieutenant of the _Interceptor_, and I'll keep what I know to myself," came the riposte.

"How do you expect me to do that?" I asked.

He shrugged, nonchalantly. "It's no longer my problem." He gallantly offered his arm to Rachel and asked, "Shall we to supper?" She took it eagerly.

Will took my arm. "I suppose we ought to go as well?" he asked.

I held him tightly and we followed.


	5. A Coincidental Conclave

Supper began as a nightmare. Our cook, Marie was a flustered mess at having so many unexpected guests, and the maids ran to-and-fro trying in equal measures to calm her and attend to us.

Once we were all seated and had just begun the first course, Norrington asked, "Miss Sparrow, please, how was your journey from London?"

She smiled sweetly, "It was lovely. Nary a pirate nor a slave ship in sight, thank you for asking."

"Why would you expect pirates, dear girl?" my father asked. The subject never sat very well with the poor man.

"Well, in London where I grew up, all we hear of the Caribbean is how it's populated with pirates, rogues, and ruffians. And, of course," she tossed a look at Will, "my dear cousin never writes us to tell of his adventures. So, we all believe what we hear."

"And, your stay so far in Mister Turner's humble abode?" Norrington pressed. I glared at him and then looked at Will, who was red to the tips of his ears. I wanted to reach across and pat his hand, but I didn't want to call undue attention to him.

"Quite lovely, sir. Though, no where near as nice as your likely used to," Rachel answered cordially.

"Yes, former Commodore, do regale us with the night you spent with the pigs in Tortuga," I spat through a sweet smile.

"Elizabeth Swann!" my father gasped, "Mind your manners! You'll not speak to anyone in such a way as that again, do I make myself clear?"

Norrington smiled at me but addressed my father, "Don't worry, sir, she's perfectly right to think what I was doing in Tortuga was scandalous. But, she knows better, now. Right, Miss Swann?"

"Right, I didn't realize, of course, that Mister Norrington was in Tortuga to, er, spy," I glanced at him once more and he smiled before tucking into a venison stew.

"Spying, were you?" my father asked.

"Yes, sir. You know me better than to believe that I'd socialize freely with pirates for any other purpose than to serve the Crown, surely," came his answer.

"Right, and when you brought Cutler Beckett the, er, little gift from Davy Jones, then? Was that in service to the Crown, as well?" my father answered. Though I was afraid Norrington might yet out me, I was proud of my father for that little dig. It was Will who came to his defense.

"Well, sir, if I may?" he asked, by way of entering the conversation. My father bowed his head for Will to continue. "Mister Norrington told me personally that he'd been planning to turn Beckett in all along, but just needed the, er, gift as the proper leverage to have him proven a fraud against the Crown."

"Ah, very clever, James. Frame the man by putting the damning evidence in his lap? Clever indeed," came the Governor's reply. Norrington grinned.

"So, father, don't you think you'd ought to help Norrington out of his current place? You can do that, can't you?" I cooed.

"Of course, Elizabeth. I am Governor, am I not?" he boasted, straightening his wig out of habit. "First Lieutenant under Gillette, Norrington. I'll sign the papers directly after supper," he proclaimed as the second course was brought in.

Will and I shared a smile across the table.

"Can you do anything you want, Governor Swann, if it's not too forward," Rachel asked. I glared at her, fearful of what she might say next.

"Well, most anything. Many things require a trial, and those decisions are normally beyond my rule. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just find your job fascinating," she lied. Her charm worked on my father, however. She pressed on, "Could you sign papers that said a criminal was pardoned if you wanted to?"

"Normally, no. But, in certain cases I can. For example, I could make a pirate into a privateer if I felt he could be reformed. And, some petty case I can stop prosecution if I feel that there is no chance the party is guilty," he paused, "But, I trust the law, Miss Spereau. I trust it implicitly. And, she has a better way of judging things that I."

"Thank you, sir, for the insight," she replied, just a sweet as she could. She remained thankfully quiet as the meal progressed. And we made it through, unscathed.

**XxXxXxX**

The next two weeks passed in a flurry of last minute wedding detail. I rarely got to see Will, and when I did, he was busy trying to keep Rachel occupied. Three days before the wedding, Will and I were able to escape the flurry of activity of Port-Royal. With Rachel regrettably in tow, we made our way back to the little stretch of beach were Will and I had first made love.

I knew we were going to have no respite from the intolerable little wench, so, I made it the best we could under the circumstances. I packed a picnic and brought extra blankets and we three were quite content to sit in silence as we watched the sun travel across the sky and ships sail to and from the harbor.

Apparently, I dozed off there in Will's arms for I awoke when a familiar voice intruded on a pleasant dream, "Hello, lovebirds."

Jack Sparrow stood over us, effectively blocking the sun. When I moved, Will started and also woke up. Rachel was standing above us, beside her father.

I smiled up at Jack, "Oh, good, you've come back for her!"

"Oh, well, I really thought we might to stay for the wedding. I do love weddings, you know," came his reply. He offered his hand, but I ignored it and stood on my own. Will followed suit.

"Well, it's a shame you're not invited then, isn't it?" Will put in.

"Well, I already got to see the honeymoon, kids, hadn't I ought to at least witness the ceremony?"

"No!" came our answer in unison. "And, besides," I continued, "Isn't it a little bit dangerous for you to be here?"

Jack grinned and withdrew a leather bound sheet of parchment. I recognized it immediately as a Letter of Marque.

I smiled back at him, "Well, since Cutler Beckett has since been tried and executed for crimes against the Crown, those are no longer worth anything."

"Aye, but it isn't signed by Beckett is it?" Jack unfolded the parchment to reveal my father's own seal.

"H-how did you get that? M-my father would never-" I sputtered.

"No, you're probably right. But, I have my daughter here to thank. Forgery seems to be a skill she inherited from my side of the family," Jack had the audacity to smile once more.

"It will not be recognized," Will ventured.

"Oh, young William, but it will. Now, where is the blesséd occasion to be held, eh?"

"As if we'd tell you," came my retort.

"It's in the mansion, Father. They've spoken of nothing for more the whole time I've been here," Rachel interjected with a sweet smile.

"We'll have you clapped in irons if you show up, mark my words," I threatened.

"On what charges, love? I'm as free as a bird. And, besides, I want nothing more than to celebrate the love of my two favorite people, eh?" Jack said, wrapping his arms around both Will and myself. Will backed away and snared me around the waist to remove me as well. "Oh, that hurts," the pirate pretended a wounded tone. "But, never mind, I'll still bring a present, all right?" With that, he took Rachel by the arm and led her to the longboat. "I'll see you on Saturday, then!" he called as he rowed.

I faced Will once more, "We really need to stay off of this beach."

He grinned down at me and kissed the back of my hand, "Oh, it's not all bad, is it? We're finally free of that hellion!" Will whooped and lifted me and spun me in the air. I couldn't help but laugh.

I moved in to kiss him, but he stayed me by placing his finger on my lips, "Not here. While this beach has it's own memories, I'd rather not be interrupted by Jack again." Will paused and thought while I frowned up at him. Then he smiled deviously down at me, "Come to the forge late tonight if you can. We'll celebrate our wedding a little early, as well as the fact that I will be able to sleep in my own bed once more."

"Won't Dolly miss you?" I teased. He pulled me close and whispered against my ear, "Not half as much as I've missed you."

I smiled and nodded up at him. "I'll be there."


	6. Nearly Nuptials

_Disclaiming, as per usual.   
And, shewy, I'm sorry... I'm a hack, I suppose. Try not to be too angry with me. I had it written before your comment... and it was a crucial plot point... _

**XxXxXxX**

That night, after my maid, Emma, had said good night, I redressed myself and waited until I heard my father close the door to his suite of rooms. I knew once he retired there, he wouldn't be around again until morning.

I threw off the coverlet and went to my windowed doors. I opened one as quietly as I could and stepped out onto the balcony. I climbed down a trellis into my garden. I had run this path several times in my youth, but never for the purpose I anticipated tonight. I nearly squealed when I thought of having Will again.

I raced through the moonlit streets, past the dank, dark alleys and drunks entwined with whores right in the doorways of the establishments I passed. Finally, I came to Will's forge and tried the door. It was ajar by an inch and gave quietly under my soft touch. I closed the door behind me. Dolly lifted her head at my entrance from her stable to the left, but dropped it once she saw me. I crept over the dirt floor to the door to Will's apartment, stopping only a minute to catch my breath and straighten my dress.

I pushed the solid oak door and it, too, gave quietly. The scene before me stopped me in my tracks, however.

Will lay in the bed across from the door, bared naked to the waist. Astride him was a certain dark haired girl, also bare to the waist. Will had eyes only for Rachel, as she was arched slightly back, pushing her breasts toward the ceiling and letting her black tresses tumble over the white coverlet.

I must have let some cry escape my lips as I jumped back through the open door.

"No! Elizabeth! Stop!" I heard Will call out behind me. Tears blurred my vision as I ran through the forge and out into the street. He must have given chase, because I still heard him calling after me, "It wasn't what it looked like! Please, Elizabeth, I love you! Come back!"

I kept running blindly and finally fell to my knees, exhausted and tearful, in an alleyway a few blocks from the smithy. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Go away, Will!"

"It's me, love," came the reply. I turned with a start. It was Jack. I stood and threw myself into his arms. "Now, now. What's wrong? What are you doing out in the street alone so late?"

I sobbed out the horrible story, to angry to try to hide it, and too ashamed to even stop crying. When I'd finally stopped sputtering and crying, Jack set me back from him. "Elizabeth, you and I need to talk."

I just looked up at him. He handed me a handkerchief and I dried my face. "Come along, let's walk, eh?"

I just nodded and put my arm in his.

"Well, Elizabeth, I know you don't like me much. But, I had it something terrible for you," he paused, "That isn't easy to admit, either." I remained quiet, wondering where this was leading. "Well, I was about out of my mind that you chose to go with William rather than me, so I hired that girl to come and break you two apart."

"What?" I shrieked, whirling on him.

"Now there's the Lizzie I know and love."

"My name is Miss Swann! You, Jack Sparrow are... you're a -" I sputtered.

He held up his hands to indicate surrender, "Pirate?" I glared at him, but he continued, "Now, just stay calm a minute. Once I was back on the _Pearl_, I got to thinking that maybe I'd gone a bit too far. I sailed away for a couple of weeks, and finally, my conscience got the best of me, and I came back to collect the girl. I was planning on sailing out at dawn."

"So, how is it I came to find her astride my fiancé a half hour ago?" I demanded.

"Well, she sneaked back over here at around middle watch. Apparently, no woman in the bloody Caribbean can resist the whelp. I came as soon as I found her missing. I saw you run out of the shop and followed you to make sure no harm befell you," Jack replied. He held me firm by my upper arms, "Now, Lizzie, you know as well as I that that boy hasn't got eyes for anyone but you. It hurt me to lose you and I wasn't even after anything more than a good tupping. Imagine how William must feel, losing you."

I stared up at the man. He was a lying, filthy pirate, but somehow, I knew he was right. "Take me to Will's."

"Right," he tucked my arm into his and we headed to the forge.

Will was standing alone, still bare to the waist, heating a poker in the forge fire when we arrived.

He looked up to see me and relief filled his features. He dropped the poker and stepped toward me, "Oh, Elizabeth! I looked everywhere for you! Are you okay? I'm sorry! Please, let me explain! I was just going to come back after you with a proper weapon!" his words tumbled forth in rapid succession.

I walked down the steps and into his arms, "It's okay, Will. Jack explained everything. I should have known better that to mistrust you. After all, she slept here for two weeks and you never laid a finger on her."

Will looked up as though he just noticed Jack, "Thanks, Jack."

"Not a problem, Will. Old time's sake and all that. Where did Rachel get off to?"

Will shrugged. "I don't know. After I pushed her off of me, she must have slipped out."

Jack nodded and turned to leave, "Right, well, see you kids around, then."

"Jack?" I asked. He turned back to look at me and I continued, "Would you do us the honor of coming to our wedding on Saturday?"

He nodded his head and smiled, "Of course."

**XxXxXxX**

The day of the wedding dawned sunny and warm. I threw open the doors to my balcony and stepped outside to take in the sight of the Caribbean, my last look as a single woman. The sky was as brilliant and blue as I'd ever seen. The sea glittered, and even the usual ships in the harbor seemed cleaner, brighter. It was, of course, a marked difference from the first wedding Will and I almost had. I prayed that the outcome would be equally different.

At a rap at my door, I turned. My maid entered and with a bright smile announced, "Your father, Miss Elizabeth."

Governor Swann entered the room behind her and beamed at me. "Oh, Elizabeth, isn't it a beautiful day?"

I stepped into his embrace. "Your mood seems to have improved radically. Once, you were appalled at the thought of Will and I marrying," I noted, resting my head against his shoulder.

"Well, let's say that your safe return on his arm and without any pirates in tow warmed me to him. And, besides, I'll finally get to show my daughter off to some of those fools from England!" he crowed. Henry cleared his throat from behind him. He was carrying a large box.

"Ah, yes, Henry did the service of collecting your dress from the seamstress only this morning.

The valet smiled at me and withdrew the box. "May I, Miss?" he asked. I nodded.

I'd been for several fittings and had chosen the caramel colored silk myself, as well as given the seamstress a sample of my mother's Valciennes lace that had been a part of her gown. But, the dress that was revealed as Henry bought it out of its wrappings and held aloft brought tears to my eyes.

It was of a simple construction, with a short bodice and full, plain skirt. The bodice displayed a panel of embroidered tapestry. The full sleeves were flounced and my mother's lace spilled from within them. It was the most beautiful garment I'd ever seen. I couldn't wait for Will to see me in it.

My father was speechless, for once, as he touched the lace at the sleeves."It will suit you, my dear. You will be breathtaking," he said quietly.

I simply nodded. I was nearly overcome with tears and I had yet to even put it on!

My maid gently pushed the two men toward the door, "Come now, gents, let us allow Miss Swann to dress, eh?"

"Yes of course. I shall see you at the chapel, Elizabeth!" my father called to me before Emma could shut the door on them.

She smiled at me, "Come, miss, you'd best eat something, then. I won't have you falling over before you can answer your young man, then?"

"Of course, Emma," I sat and took some cakes and tea as she busied herself about setting out my toilette. My stomach did flip-flops as I watched her fluff the folds of my dress.

As soon as I finished washing, Emma helped me into the gown. It was exquisite. And, as I had requested, there was no corset. There was a fine bone to the gown's bodice and the laces sufficed to make it snug. I was able to breath.

Emma pulled my hair away from my face and secured it there with a long sash of white. She helped me to line my eyes with Kohl and applied a bit of rouge to my cheeks and lips. Once she was satisfied with my appearance and had my word that I would not cry and run the Kohl, we departed.

Emma and Henry saw me into the carriage and I rode to the Church alone. They were staying behind to help with preparations for a party to follow the ceremony.

Once I was inside the small chapel, waiting anxiously for the ceremony to begin, my father came to retrieve me. As soon as he saw me, he opened his arms once more and pulled me close. "I don't know how I'm going to let you go, dear Elizabeth."

"We'll still be in Port-Royal, Father," answered, clutching him tightly.

"I know, but, I feel like I'm losing you. I've already had to go through this once. I think it's harder the second time," he cleared his throat and stepped back from me, "but, come along. I believe William awaits you."

I smiled up at him and he offered his arm. I swallowed hard and placed mine in his. He opened the chapel doors and we walked down the aisle. I didn't see anyone else except for Will.

He stood, his arms clasped behind his back. He wore a fine black coat with intricate silver embroidery along the lapels. His hair was tired neatly behind his head and I knew his smile was just for me.

He dipped his head almost shyly when my father put my hand in his, but his smile remained the same. As neither of us are very religious, I hadn't wanted a Mass said, but my father had insisted.

So, the priest carried on above us as Will and I entered our own world. I responded when required, kneeled when appropriate, bowed my head often, and repeated "Amen" when I had to. I watched Will do the same.

Finally, the exchange of vows was upon us. We held hands tightly and prepared to respond. But, of course, the priest first had to ask, "Does any one among us see any reason why these two cannot be wed?"

At these words, the chapel doors crashed open. Rachel Sparrow, or whoever she really was, crashed through them. She looked a fright, her skirts muddy and torn and her hair a wild mess around her narrow face. "I do!" she called.

I was about to speak, when none other than Lieutenant Norrington stood from his place in the third row of pews and, with his hat in his hand, spoke up, "I think I do, too."

The priest cleared his throat, "Well, this is unusual. Would either of you like to explain why?"

The both began to gabble, Norrington pushing his way to the aisle and Rachel coming toward us. By now, most of the church had begun to conjecture as to what the problem was. My father stood and glared at Will and I.

Finally, another voice roared over the crowd, "Quiet! Calm down the lot of you!"

I looked up. Jack, dressed in his very best and actually looking groomed for a change, stood at the entrance to the chapel. The crowd fell silent and turned to gape at him. After all, a well-dressed pirate remains a pirate, nonetheless. The priest sat down, "Well, his had ought to be interesting," he quipped.

Norrington threw Rachel behind him and held his sword aloft, "Sparrow? What are you doing here?"

"I was invited, mate. Is there some problem, or are the festivities just starting early?" he asked, swaggering to a stop just in front of Norrington's weapon.

"I was just saying that Will cannot marry Miss Swann because... well, because I am in love with her," Norrington answered, not daring a glance in my direction.

"Oh, Heaven's sake," I breathed. Will clasped my hand tightly and gave me a reassuring smile.

Rachel spoke up next, "And, I was just saying that I love Will and that no-good tramp does not deserve him!"

I began to protest, as did my father. Jack Sparrow simply drew his own sword on the pair, "Now, there is going to be a wedding today, whether you two like it or not. No one here cares who the two of you love. We all just want to get this churchy bit over with so we can toast Will and Lizzie properly, savvy?" Both remained quiet. "Now, if you two would kindly shut it, I think we should allow the priest to continue, eh?" They nodded.

"Thank you, sir," came the priest's reply.

"Not a problem. Just sorry I couldn't be here sooner," Jack answered, hauling Norrington and Rachel to the back of the church were they remained for the rest of the ceremony.

"Now, if there are no more complaints, William Turner, do you take Elizabeth Swann to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, 'til death do you part."

"I do," he answered, slipping a small circle of gold onto my finger.

"And, do you Elizabeth Swann, take William Turner to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, 'til death do you part?"

"I do! Oh, I do!" I replied, gleeful as I slid a ring onto Will's finger. He beamed at me and I almost forgot to breathe.

"And now, with the power vested in me by God, I pronounce you husband and wife. Mister and Missus William Turner, what God has put together, let no man put asunder! William, please kiss you bride."

The church cheered us as Will's head tipped to mine. The kiss was brief, but it portended of great things. I smiled when we parted and faced our guests with the brightest smile I could afford. We hurried down the steps and through the aisle, heading for the doors. On our way past, Jack stopped us.

"Congratulations, kids, I never had a doubt that I'd see this day," he grinned. Behind him, Norrington and Rachel were silent and neither met our eyes.

"What about the time you enslaved me upon Davy Jones' ship?" Will asked.

"And, when you had me stranded on that island with you?" came my question.

He smiled even wider, "Just wanted to test your strength, is all. It worked, eh?"

I smiled and hugged him. Will shook his hand, and Jack pulled him into a rough hug, which he quickly ended. "Good luck, young Turners. And, if I find out you have any children and you don't name one for me, I'll come back to haunt you!" Jack called after us as we boarded our carriage.

We laughed all the way to the forge.

We never made it to our party, though undoubtedly, our guests forgave us. I heard that it was great fun. Norrington got soused and toasted our long life. My father likewise drank too much, and he danced with every lady there. I don't know if Jack showed up or not, but I do know my father was out thirteen kegs of ale and not a few bottles of good wine.

Later that night, Will and I lay wrapped in one another. Will was tracing a line down my belly when it grumbled. He laughed, "Perhaps you're right. I'm starving, too."

I kissed his shoulder and he smiled. "We'll have more of that later. Right now, we need to replenish our energy," he laughed. He slid out of bed and went to pull on his breeches. When he disturbed the pile of clothes, we both heard a loud clink. Will and I exchanged a look and he best to sift through the clothes, he pulled out a little leather purse.

"Is it yours?" I asked. He shook his head to indicate the negative as he came back to the bed.

He unfastened the strings and dumped the contents onto the coverlet. Out spilled at least twenty bright gold guineas, and a good handful of diamonds, pearls, rubies, and emeralds. I gasped. Will and I leveled our gazes to one another. "Jack?" was all I managed. Will nodded.

The pirate must have put it there when he and Will had hugged. Indeed, under the money was a small bit of parchment. The note read:

Remember, not all treasure is silver and gold.

Yours,

J.S.

My breath caught. Will spoke first, "I didn't even know he could write."

"Or read," I answered with a laugh.

Will went to the small kitchen in the forge and brought us back a bottle of wine, dusty with age, but still corked, as well as some cold meat and bread.

After he poured us each a glass, I held mine aloft and said, "To Jack and his many surprises."

"Yes, to Jack!" he toasted.

We clinked our glasses and drank to the pirate captain who'd changed our lives and saved our marriage.

**XxXxXxX**

The End.

**Thanks to all of you (especially williz, StephCalvino, and Miss Sirius) for the plentitude of reviews... you guys kept this story from being a little oneshot ;0)  
shewy - I hope I didn't disappoint too badly!**

**Your faithful servant,  
Star Cross'd Sparrow****  
**


End file.
